girlsfandomcom-20200223-history
Loreen Horvath
'''Loreen Horvath '''is a minor character on Girls. She's played by actress Becky Ann Baker. Bio Loreen was born to her mother Flo, and an unnamed father. It was implied that her parents had an unhappy marriage; which may have caused Flo to be mean towards her children while Loreen was growing up. She has two sisters, Margot and Sissy, and has a niece and nephew through Margot. Loreen has been married to Hannah's father Tad for over thirty years. They are both professors who reside in East Lansing, Michigan. Season One During a dinner with her husband and daughter in the Pilot, Loreen announces along with Tad that they are cutting Hannah off as she's been supported by them since she graduated from college two years ago. Hannah begs she's unemployed and protests she's their only child and she doesn't cost much, while Loreen points out she indeed is costing her parents too much money covering her apartment rent. She and Tad later get a visit from Hannah at their hotel room, but she still refuses to gives her anymore money since she wants her and Tad use their finances on themselves; like a lake house. Loreen and Tad have Hannah come to visit them for their anniversary in The Return, and pick her up from the airport. She later begs Hannah to get her hormone pills from the pharmacy. When Tad asks Loreen at their anniversary dinner why she insisted on cutting their daughter off, she explains that having to struggle for the first time in her life will hopefully give Hannah inspiration for her wirting. The two end up having sex back home in the shower, and has to get Hannah to help move Tad when he passes out. She asks Hannah in the hallway afterwards if she needs money, and appears to be proud when Hannah says she's making it work. Season Two Loreen get's a call from Hannah in Video Games while she's at home with her husband. When Hannah tries to thank her parent's for always being there for her, they both immediately assume that she is in trouble or needs money. While visiting Hannah in It's Back, Loreen notices that Hannah's OCD has re-surfaced. She and Tad force her to see a therapist while they're still in town, and pickup some of her medication. Hannah phones her mother in On All Fours when she sticks a q-tip too far into her ear. Both she and Tad tell her to go to the hospital. Season Three Loreen and Tad attend Hannah's 25th birthday in She Said OK, where they hang out with Adam and meet his sister Caroline. After she is informed in Flo that her mother has developed ammonia while staying in the hospital and is expected to die, she calls Hannah so she can come to say good-bye. She later surprises Hannah by bringing up how mean her mother was her family. Loreen also asks Hannah to lie to her grandmother and say she and Adam are engaged because she thought Flo would be happy if one of her grandchildren was doing well romantically. She then argues with her sisters over what to do with their mother's estate. After Adam shows up and tells Flo about his and Hannah's "engagement", Loreen expresses doubts over their relationship to her daughter. When Hannah informs her parent's that she's been accepted into the Iowa Writer's Workshop in Two Plane Rides, Loreen tells her how proud she is and that she and her father will work out a way to help pay for her school. Season Four Loreen and Tad celebrate Hannah's impending move in Iowa, where Loreen say's she's happy about this new direction in her daughter's life. After leaving a couple's therapy session in Tad & Loreen & Avi & Shanaz, Tad announces to his his wife that he is gay just before a dinner celebrating her tenure. When Tad later attempts a heartfelt toast explaining how proud he is of Loreen, she breaks out laughing. She goes upstairs to use the bathroom when one of their friends, Avi, accosts Loreen and confesses his love for her. She starts laughing again. Back at home she and her husband decide that Tad is going to tell Hannah when she calls, but Loreen ends up saying it instead. Hannah is talking to her mother in Daddy Issues when she remarks how screwed up she is because of her and Tad's relationship. She get's another call from Hannah in Home Birth about the birth of Jessa-Hannah, and tells her how nice it is that her daughter has such a big future unlike her. Category:Characters Category:Females